csofandomcom-20200223-history
BALROG-V
Balrog-V or Balrog-5 is a Balrog rifle based on the German Heckler & Koch G36C and was built by the Aegis Institute. Overview Balrog-V is chambered with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE, specialized bullets developed by the Aegis Institute. This weapon is equipped with the Balrog Charging System which enables the Balrog-V to fire explosive rounds and gradually increase the weapon's damage after continuous fire. Unlike Balrog-VII, its explosive shots can be done after 15 continuous shots on a single target. If the user shoots on other target(s), the explosive shots cannot be done or will be canceled. However, once the explosive shots occur, there will be non-stop explosive shot on the target until the user stops firing. Those explosive shots are very deadly and the user can continue to do it even after reloading, as long as the user is aiming at the same target. Advantages *High damage to bosses when Balrog Charging System is activated *Can do explosive shots after continuous fire on a target *Short reload time *High accuracy *High reserved ammo *Usable scope *Light weight *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorist and Terrorists Disadvantages *Expensive purchase cost *Expensive ammunition cost *Low rate of fire *Must shoot a single target to start explosive shots *Low magazine size Tactics using Balrog-V Zombie Infection= *40 rounds of BALROG-V can do 1200 ~ 2400 damages to zombies. If Balrog Charging System is activated, it can do 2400 ~ 4800 damages to zombies. Combining with Deadly Shot can deal up to 6000 damage. *The rate of fire is average. Make sure to stay alert when dealing with Heavy Type zombies since they have very high knockback resistance and very low stun. *Focus on one target for maximum performance. *Aim for newly-infected zombies and take them down first. *Be aware of Light-type zombies. Shoot in bursts to save ammo. *When Balrog Charging System is Activated stay aware of Light-Type zombies since they can disrupt your charging system easily. |-| Zombie Scenario= *Does high damage to zombies in Zombie Scenario even without the Balrog Charging System. *When battling bosses, the Balrog Charging System is interrupted when a teammate or another zombie is shot or the weapon is dropped. Therefore, avoid firing when either entities come into contact. *A 40 rounds of BALROG-V can do 22000 ~ 25000 damages to bosses, provided that the firepower has been maxed and the Balrog Charging System is on. *It costs about $6450 which will leave the user to $1050. The balance can be used for Kevlar, HE Grenade, cheap pistols or ammo. Tactics facing Balrog-V users Classic Battle= *Balrog-V users are fast and very deadly at close to middle range with their large magazine size and high accuracy. They can take you down easily. *Avoid confront Balrog-V at close quarter battles, 1~2 shot to the head or 3-4 shot to the body will kill you instantly. *Sniper rifles are recommended. *Surprise attacks or far-range combat is recommended too. |-| Zombie Infection= *They are very deadly with their Balrog Charging System, so work in groups or infect them quickly. *Jump to avoid continuous hit which can make the user hard to activate the explosive shots. *Aware of Balrog-V users in ducts since you have limited space to escape. *Strike the user in a group will make the user ends up with insufficient ammo. *Light-type is recommended due to small hitboxes. Skilled players can do bunnyhop to dodge Balrog-V bullets. However, Heavy-type can also be useful with their high knockback resistance. *If you are lucky to have another zombie player in the way or another human player standing in their way while the user is shooting you, use these advantages to cancel the Balrog Charging System. *If you are a Light-Type Zombie, try to save your comrades that are under constant fire of Balrog-V by jumping in front of your friend. This will negate the Balrog Charging System and also save your friend especially in Zombie: The Mutation where the player cannot respawn after dying. *Try not to attack Balrog-V user alone even with Heavy-Type Zombies since although it has low magazine size, it reloads faster than other rifles. Remember that Balrog Charging System is still operating after reload and also deadly when combined with Deadly Shot skill. Comparison to StG 44 Positive *Lower recoil (-4%) *Lighter (+5% move speed) *Higher magazine size (+10) Neutral *Same damage (30) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same reload time (2.5 seconds) Negative *More expensive (+$3450) *Less accurate (-2%) *Cannot perform explosive attack Comparison to Skull 5 Positive *Has Balrog Charging System *Higher rate of fire (+10%) *Lower recoil (-17%) *Lighter (-11%) *Higher magazine size (+16) Negative *Lower damage (-50) *Lower accuracy (-24%) *More expensive (+$450) *Lower penetration power (-3~4) *Longer reload time (+0.5 seconds) *Lower Knockback and stun Comparison to Janus 5 Positive *Has Balrog Charging System *Higher damage in A mode (+2) *Higher accuracy in A mode (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+10) Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (9%) Negative *Lower damage in B mode (-26) *Lower accuracy in B mode (-3%) *Lower rate of fire in both mode (A : -1% / B : -9%) *Higher recoil in both mode (A : -13% / B :-10%) *More expensive (+$450) *Cannot do Janus Transformation System Events *Korea: This weapon was released on 25 September 2012 alongside with Contact. There is a resale on 25 July 2013. *Indonesia: This weapon was released on 31 July 2013 alongside with Poisoning and Bingo Event *Singapore/Malaysia: This weapon was released on 31 July 2013 alongside with Poisoning. Gallery File:Balrog5_draw.png|Drawing File:Balrog5_viewmodel.png|View model File:Balrog5_idle.png|Idle File:Balrog5.gif|Shoot and reload Zs contact 20120925 2357360.jpg|In-game screenshot 0000713152.jpg|Yuri with Balrog-V BalrogV.png|Korea poster File:Balrog5_nightmare2_poster_indonesia.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Balrog5_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 20130320ff_6.jpg|China poster bl11bl5thkp.png|Taiwan resale poster Balrog530decoder.png|30 Code Decoders set Balrog530codeadecoder.png|30 Code A Decoders set Balrog-V World Model.jpg|World model File:Balrog5_hud.png|HUD icon Shoot sound Ditto, after Balrog Charging System is activated Did you already bought/going to buy this weapon? Yes, and it is good! ^_^ Yes, but it is bad... :( No, but I want it! No, I do not want it... Trivia *This weapon is based on the G36C which is not available in the game. The closest variant is MG36. *When inserting a new magazine, you can see the Balrog's eyes glowing red. *When the Balrog Charging System is on, a red muzzle flash can be seen. *Ideal animation shows that the user is examining the gun. *When BCS is activated, the gun shakes more than usual. External links *Gewehr 36 at Wikipedia Category:Weapons Category:German weapons Category:5.56mm user Category:Assault rifle Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Balrog series Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Weapons with extended mag variants Category:High rate of fire weapons